Sherlock's message
by jack-adam
Summary: Conan has a hidden message for Haibara in the book he so dearly wants Haibara to read. What could it be? One shot. HaibaraConan


STORY

Haibara was reading.

It didn't seem like anything much, but for once she did not just have a fashion magazine propped in her hands to ignore any form of communication, but was reading an actual book. It was not usual that Haibara would do that. On extremely rare occasions when she did read a book, it was on science or some sort of romantic story with a pretty bad ending.

You see, she always believed that love never ended well. She always thought that the most realistic romances ended up in tears or deaths, and only a truly good author could pull that off nicely. Which was why she enjoyed reading William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet so much.

The book she was reading was one of those that Conan had begged her to read for perhaps months, and she had reluctantly opened up the book and read the first page. She had it propped it up on her lap, legs crossed, being watched by Conan in baited breath. She sighed and snapped the book shut, smirking as she saw Conan's eager smile drift off his face.

" Why are you closing it?" he asked. " Why? Do you need a glass of water? Do you want me to get it for you? What?"

She smirked again.

" As much as I enjoy to humor you," she said. " I would rather spend my time on the computer than read another nonsensical detective story. Now if you would excuse me---," she dropped the book and started to make her way off the couch.

" Oi!" he protested. It was times like these when he actually DID seem like a regular 11-year old. There were rare occasions like this, and that was when it came to soccer or one of his precious detective books.

" Yes?" she asked, turning around.

He hesitated, and a thin blush spread onto his cheeks, catching her on surprise.

" Y---You promised---," he said.

Her eyebrows were raised.

" Yes," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. " Yes, indeed I did. So what's your point?"

Conan started to get slightly annoyed by now.

" Hey Haibara," he said, clenching his fists. " You made me drag you around while you shopped for clothes. I held your shopping bags. I even surfed the internet for information while you took beauty naps. All that for just to make you read this book. Can't you, for once, give it a chance and just go onto the next page?"

" That's true," she said, smirking. " But wasn't it you who said that the more clothes I put on, the more beautiful I looked?"

He blushed and looked sideways.

" Y---Yeah," he muttered.

" So wasn't it fair that I took it that you meant that I should get into more shops?"

" Y---Yeah," he said, turning crimson. " B---But I still followed along with you, and I still did every single thing that you told me to do, so would you at least read one story? Just one. One. And I'll never ask anything from you ever again!"

She grinned.

" Not even the antidote?"

He bit his lip. These few days she was more on fire as ever, and he had not been able to defeat her in their arguments in a long time now.

" Haibara---," he said.

" Yes?" she said, dangerously sweet.

" Why don't you like detective stories?"

" I see enough detective rubbish thanks to your awesomely bad luck," she said curtly. " And as that has already taken up most of my leisure time, I would prefer it if I stay as far away from it, thank YOU."

" Haibara---" he said, finally angry.

" Yes---?" she asked, almost daring him to blow his top.

Then he stopped.

There was utter disappointment in his eyes, and for a moment Haibara was almost ready to pick up the book, but her self-pride stopped her from showing her true self to him.

" Fine." He said, walking for the door.

" Shinichi! Where are you going?" the Professor called out.

" I'm going back to Mouri's." he said. His voice sounded more hollow than she had ever heard, and it almost surprised her. What was with that book? " Ran might get worried about me."

The Professor raised his eyebrows at Haibara as they heard they door slam shut. " Ai, did you two have a quarrel or something?" he asked her, hands on his hips. " I haven't seen Shinichi this upset since Ran had amnesia."

She frowned at the door which held Shinichi.

" No." she whispered. " It was nothing."

--------------------

It was after dinner when the Professor had asked Haibara to use her computer for an important Internet conference with three of his other professor friends. Not daring to say no, she nodded her head swiftly and picked up a random fashion magazine and sat down on the couch. The detective book seemed to be boring into her mind and she flapped the magazine shut.

She stared at the book.

Sherlock Holmes stared back.

She sighed.

----------------------

Conan ran on home, eyes watery. This wasn't right. How could he be so stupid to think that his so-called ' plan' would work?

FLASHBACK

They were at the store that time.

Haibara was trying on the dress she had been excited to get for months now, and it was just her luck that Ayumi's mother had got her a 45 discount card for her birthday. The Professor agreed to pay for the other 55.

She put it on, and came out of the dressing room.

Conan sat there.

He gulped. He had never seen Haibara dress up this well before, and although she was merely 11 years old at the moment, he imagined her as a full twenty-three year old adult. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

' God, she's beautiful,' he whispered to himself.

" What do you think?" she said, smirking. " Am I able to compare to your girl-friend?"

He looked away.

" Ran's not my girl-friend." He whispered.

Her eyes widened, but regained herself.

" Okay, then." She said. " How is it? Should I get it?"

He looked down.

" A---Anything looks good on you." He said.

END OF FLASHBACK

He couldn't stand it.

The tears just poured down.

---------------------

Haibara looked at the Professor.

He looked like he still had a long way to go.

" Okay fine, Kudo." She said smirking. " I'll let you win this time."

She picked up the book and looked at the first story of the book again.

And started to read.

------------------------

It was a mighty interesting story, she had to admit. The plot was well-written, and she had this fond liking of Watson. It reminded her slightly of herself and Conan, just that Conan wasn't even half as smooth as Sherlock. She flipped to the last page, and was surprised when a smooth sheet of paper slipped out. She raised her eyebrows and picked it up.

' I love you, Haibara Ai.'

Her eyes widened and her eyes automatically turned to the door, expecting it to open with Conan rushing in.

Nothing.

So that was why he had wanted her to read the story. So that was why it was so important. Because of the letter. But why didn't he just tell her? Why couldn't he just tell her upfront?

Was he just too damn shy?

She looked at her watch.

8 pm.

She looked at the Professor.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

She suddenly sprang to life, as though she knew exactly what to do.

" Professor!" she yelled. " I'm going out for a while!"

" Okay," he said, a knowing smile on his face. " Don't trip or fall!"

She would have rolled her eyes if the situation were so desperate as she yanked on her coat and dashed out the door.

She didn't know how far she ran, or how long she took, but finally she found herself before Conan's house. Taking a shuddering breath, she entered. The whole place was quiet, and Conan sat by the windowsill. She walked up to him, and he gasped as he saw her. They were barely noses apart.

" Haibara!" he gasped. " What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, and he stopped.

" I read your message, Sherlock."

His eyes widened.

" Y—You did?" he whispered, getting off and landed on the floor before her.

" Yes." She answered.

" And?" he pressed on.

She said nothing, but cup his cheek and press her lips gently on his. His mouth opened with shock, eyes wide. But soon he smiled inwardly, and accepted it, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, kissing her back.

After a while, she pulled away, smiling.

No words were needed.

And as she lay there in Conan's arms, she smiled shyly. Not all romances had to end in tears and death. And maybe, just for this time, she would give love a chance.

END OF STORY


End file.
